


How Did That Happen?

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First came the apology. It was completely unexpected in the middle of Diagon Alley in front of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Even more unexpected was the fact that it was accepted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Did That Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> First came the apology. It was completely unexpected in the middle of Diagon Alley in front of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Even more unexpected was the fact that it was accepted.

First came the apology. It was completely unexpected in the middle of Diagon Alley in front of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Even more unexpected was the fact that it was accepted.

Second was the conversation by the lake. That caused a gossip frenzy almost as big as the one after Neville and Ron were caught snogging in Greenhouse number three.

Third was their first date in Hogsmeade. No one could believe it. They were holding hands. iHolding hands!/i Did Ginny see? What did she think?

Fourth was the kiss. Ginny Weasley said she knew they were meant to be when all she could do was think about how perfect that kiss was, instead of wishing it was her.

Fifth was the engagement. He said to her that he knew for a fact that she never saw him as a savior or a hero, just as the speccy Gryffindor everyone else practically worshiped. He figured she would keep him in line for the rest of his life. She smiled and agreed.

Last was the wedding: flowers, dresses, food, the works. Seven years from the day she suggested he be given to the Dark Lord, she took him for her own.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from ladyinthecloak from Sept 26: Show me, in a round number of words (100, 200, etc), how Pansy Parkinson ended up with Harry Potter.

A/N2: Thank you to Rose of the West for the beta!

A/N3: This is 200 words exactly, not counting the author's notes by Google docs.


End file.
